9 Tahun
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; AU ; mpreg ] Kita kembali bersitatap setelah 9 tahun, dan berakhir bersama lagi, walau tanpa Minhyung dan siapapun. Hanya kita berdua. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #WednesdayWithJaeyong EVENT ]


**9 Tahun**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; mpreg ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

 **for #WednesdayWithJaeYong**

.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bersitatap seperti ini?

Keheningan menjebak kita berdua; menukarkan kedua pikiran kita tanpa kata. Tanpa kau berbicara saja, sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Bahkan tanpa perlu kita bersitatap seperti ini.

Tapi tidak. Kau tetap bersikeras untuk membuat kita kembali bersitatap setelah 9 tahun perceraian kita.

Aku bahkan, sudah lupa seperti apa rupa wajahmu di umur awal 30-an sekarang ini. Masih seperti dulu, kah?

Pertanyaanku tak terjawab hingga sekarang, meskipun kita masih saling bersitatap. Matamu seakan menusuk, menancapkan paku kepadaku agar tak berpaling darimu. Yang mengherankannya, aku menerima paku itu dengan sukarela, padahal otakku sidah memberikan perintah mutlak untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tapi kau tahu, dan menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi padaku karena kau dalang dari keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Berkat kau, aku hanya bisa menatapmu tanpa bisa berpaling darimu.

" _Eomma,_ kenapa menatap _Appa_ seperti itu?" Mark Jung Minhyung, buah hatiku yang berusia 10 tahun menarik kemeja _aqua_ milikku penuh saat aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Aku beralih menatap Minhyung sayang, dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Tapi Minhyung tahu aku berbohong.

Tapi suatu hal tak terduga terjadi pada dikau. Kau membuka maskermu, lalu terbatuk-batuk heboh;mengeluarkan sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak kuduga. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri, tak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini.

" _Ha-hanaki_... s-sejak kapan?" Gumamku tanpa sadar. 9 tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu, dan dirimu sudah berubah banyak, rupanya. "Ja-jaehyun... bagaimana bisa?"

"9 tahun yang lalu," Kau menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Saat malam kau berbicara bahwa kau sudah tak mencintaiku. Paginya, aku terbangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, dan akhirnya seperti ini."

"..Kenapa kau bertahan selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan operasi?" Tanyaku datar, menyembunyikan rasa khawatirku. Berpura-pura aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Yang kau keluarkan adalah _baby breath_ dan aku tak bisa tinggal diam ketika kelopak itu keluar dari mulut mantan suamiku. Kita sudah 9 tahun berpisah dan _lost contact_ , dan kau...masih mencintaiku?

Seharusnya kau hanya mencintai Minhyung karena Minhyung adalah buah hatimu. Bukan aku yang bukanlah siapapun lagi. Bukan menjadi orang terbaikmu, yang menjaganya ketika kau membutuhkan kekuatan.

Seharusnya bukan aku.

"Aku sudah menjalani operasi berkali-kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama, nihil," dirimu menghela nafas dan mulai mendekatiku. "Cintaku tak pernah berubah, terus bertambah hari demi hari, meskipun kau tak pernah membalas cintaku lagi. Lagipula aku tak menginginkan perpisahan. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Siapa yang mengajukan surat pada pengadilan? Dirimu."

Aku terdiam saat kau semakin mendekatiku dan Minhyung.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan pergi saat aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku sadar, aku tak boleh egois. Mungkin saja karena masa pacaran kita yang lama, sejak akhir sekolah menengah hingga kita menikah setelah kelulusan, kau menjadi bosan. Tapi aku lebih kecewa lagi kau membawa Minhyung. Saat ia masih bayi, aku jarang bertemu dengannya akibat kesibukkanku. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku?"

Suaranya semakin lemah, dan selanjutnya kau memelukku. Aku tak bisa membalasnya. Rasa gengsiku menghalangiku. Kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, tapi aku tak bergerak sama sekali. Nafasmu di telingaku semakin melemah, membuatku panik.

Tapi setelah aku mulai membalas pelukanmu, meremas jaket kulitmj, aku tahu aku terlambat.

"J-jaehyun? Jaehyun!"

Kenapa hari ini kau baru datang dan menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu? Kenapa disaat ambang hidupmu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku selama ini hanya terlalu menyembunyikan rasa cintaku? Kenapa aku baru sadar sebab dari paku itu sangat menancap padaku, tak membiarkan aku berpaling darimu?

Ketika air mata mulai mengaliri pipiku, sebuah rasa gatal menyerang tenggorokanku. Aku tak dapat menahan rasa untuk terbatuk, setelah sadar apa yang aku keluarkan.

 _Kelopak bunga mawar putih._

Seharusnya aku memprediksi ini. Aku juga akan mengalami _Hanahaki Byou_ *. Minhyung disebelahku menangis, melihatku dan Jaehyun. Nafasku melemah, tanganku dengan susah payah menggapai dirimu, memeluknya erat. Berbisik padamu bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya.

Perlahan mataku menutup, diiringi oleh tangisan Minhyung dan jatuhnya aku beserta dirimu ke lantai penuh bunga mawar putih dan _baby breath_.

Menuju keabadian.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _*Hanahaki Byou : mungkin kalian sudah membaca ffnya mba_ _ **jaeyongs**_ _. Kalau belum, hanahaki byou atau hanahaki disease adalah semacam penyakit yang membuat penderita memuntahkan kelopak bunga karena perasaannya tak terbalas. Aku pernah beberapa kali menjumpai ff di internet yang seperti ini, dan asal usul disease ini masih samar-samar._

 _Yak. Ampuni aku karena aku malah membuat yang seperti ini. Aku sedang ingin bergalau dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalo absurd parah. Maaf banyak typo karena aku mengerjakannya di hp._


End file.
